The Debt
by meremortal2k3
Summary: Femslash AU. Street Fighter The Legend of Chun-Li. Pairing Chun-LiCantana. Chun-Li owes Cantana.


Title: The Debt

Fandom: Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li

Rating: 15

Pairing: Chun-Li/Cantana

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Spoilers for the movie – AU set after the scene in the nightclub.

…..

Gen knew. That's why he left just before she arrived.

"You owe me." Cantana spoke as I rounded on her.

My guard was up. Last time we met, we fought. I had won and got the information needed about the White Rose but it didn't mean that I hadn't been hurt.

"I owe you nothing."

"He'll kill me tomorrow because of you and you know it." She swallowed hard, probably imaging her own demise.

I had signed her death warrant by getting her to talk, I was just surprised that Bison hadn't already murdered her – but then Bison was the cruellest of bastards. He was making her wait for it.

"What do you want?" I felt guilty. Cantana was one tough bitch but she didn't deserve the fate I had assigned to her. If I had known that this was going to happen I would have made sure that she hadn't survived the fight in the ladies room at the club. At least then it would have been quick.

I could see the surprise in her eyes. She didn't think I would own my own debt – I hadn't yet, it all depended on what she wanted from me.

"I want to finish what we started in the club."

"You want me to kill you?" I assumed she was talking about the fight. I frowned as she shook her head.

"I want us to finish our dance."

It was my turn to swallow hard. I knew she was asking for more than just a dance. "Okay." I finally breathed. I was willing to give Cantana this. I would finish what I started with her.

…………………………………………………………………..

I let my fingers dance along the soft skin of her back as she rested her cheek against my chest. The sun was rising but neither of us intended to catch up on the sleep we had missed.

"You don't have to go to him." I sighed. "I can get you out of Hong Kong today and come tonight; Bison will have other things to worry about."

"She kissed the spot above my heart before lifting her eyes to mine. Surging forward she captured my lips with hers. Cantana then kissed my nose, chin and lips again. "Sweet girl." She smiled at me but I could still see the fear hiding behind it. "We both know that I'm dead already. He won't let me go."

"I can …"

"You'll try – and I thank you for that, but it won't work. He'll find me and he'll kill me in the worst way imaginable." She sighed. "I face my fate today with all debts paid."

My confusion must have shown because she kissed me quickly and continued to explain.

"I can't make amends for everything I've done."

I listened intently.

"I'm a business woman. I'm not stupid. I knew what Bison was doing even if I didn't personally participate. I could have done something but I didn't. I'm hoping that this helps make things a little better."

"You think that sex with me will make everything you've done … or not done, just disappear?" I couldn't be angry with her but I wasn't about to sugar coat the absurdity of her reasoning.

She shook her head and then smiled at me a little wistfully. "Maybe a little?" Her smile widened as she ran her long fingers over my stomach and down. "Bison knows that you know about the White Rose coming into the harbour tonight. Be careful, he'll have people there."

I bit my lower lip as fingers slipped inside of me. "I already know this."

"He won't stop the White Rose from returning to Bangkok so don't give up, Chun-Li." She licked at my jaw, scrapping her teeth against my tender skin. "Never give in. We all need you in this fight."

Her fingers and mouth felt so good and I knew that I would hear her words again when things became too dark for me. Maybe I could give her a little peace too. "Cantana." I breathed her name. "Thank you."

She smiled again. Her skin flushed as she straddled my thigh. I watched her close dark eyes as she pressed heated flesh on to me and into me.

I couldn't help shed a tear for her but I claimed her mouth with mine so that she didn't see. I could give her this before she went to him. Something to remember just before she was gone.

Bison was a demon and I would make him pay for everything he did to me, to my father, to Hong Kong and to Cantana. I would seek my revenge and make sure all debts are paid in full.

Mine and Cantana's.


End file.
